


Life Retains its Sparkle for Decades

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: What happens if Quentin was kicked out of Brakebills? Does Eliot find him? Eliot made him a promise should he ever leave...Quentin remembers that promise...





	Life Retains its Sparkle for Decades

Quentin work up and looked out the window. It was the New York skyline. He looked down at the all gray outfit he was wearing. He took his morning pills and walked around. He decided it would be best if he went out to the courtyard. 

“I can’t believe all that was just a dream…..” He muttered to himself disappointed. 

“Coldwater.” He heard a voice behind him. He turned quickly hoping it was one of the people he would recognize from the intense dream he had. 

It was just one of the doctors. 

“Time for therapy.” He stood there and waited. After a moment, Quentin followed him down the hall. 

Quentin walked into the small room with the therapist and sat down across the room on the couch. 

“So Quentin, let’s hear more about this dream you had.” He sat perched with his notepad and waited for Quentin to speak.

“It wasn’t a dream, it was so real.” 

“Quentin, we both know that it never happened, there is no magic school. Yes, you can do party tricks but there is no real magic, it’s an illusion. “

“It’s real.”

“Yes, Quentin, the tricks you do are real but they are just an illusion.”

“It’s real. I’ll prove it.” Quentin said determined while making small motions with his hands. 

Nothing.

“Quentin.”

“No, let me try again.” He starts the motions again, while mumbling what words he remembers.

“Quentin.”

“It’s real!” The words and the motions were becoming more and more of a distant haze and after three more tries he stops. He looks down, his hair covering his face and he felt a few tears fall. “It’s real….” Now not sounding too sure of his statement, more of a question. 

“I think that’s enough for today Quentin.”

He slowly stood up and walked over and put his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

“But… what about….umm…” The school’s name was escaping his mind. 

“Yes?”

“The school, umm….” He got more and more frustrated as things were escaping his memory. “You know…The….Shit…damn it!” He slammed his fists down on the table. 

“Quentin. Dreams face from our memories. I’m glad this dream meant so much to you but it was just a dream.”

“But it…”

“Quentin, I think it’s best we stop for today. You need some rest.” 

Quentin slowly stood up and walked out of the room very disappointed. He walked back to his room where there was another man he shared the room with. 

“Hi Quentin.” The other man sounded exhausted and didn’t even look up from his book for his less than enthusiastic greeting. 

“Hey.” Quentin said brushing his hair out of his face and laying down on his bed. He reached over and picked up his Fillory and Further book. “It’s real, Fillory is…..” He muttered, stopping mid thought. He felt a tear roll down his cheek before putting the book away and curling up and trying to sleep. 

“Quentin….Quentin….Q get up.” He heard a voice half whispering.

“Go away.” He muttered into his pillow.

“Seriously, today is our day out, get up.” 

Quentin rolled over.

“Look. I got out of here once. Then I went to school and learned magic. Last thing I remember was the dean saying he thought I would do better and telling me he was sorry and next thing I know my dad is bringing me back here cause he’s convinced I’m crazy.” 

“You are crazy but the well behaved of us get to go into the city for a few hours.” 

“Just go. I’m not going this time.”

“Coldwater?” A voice called in the hall.

“Not today.” Quentin called out before rolling over. 

“Quentin everyone goes or no one goes.” The doctor was standing in the doorway. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Ok.” He turned and faced the small group behind him. “Trip is cancelled. Maybe next month Coldwater will want to go.” 

The small group disbanded with mutters of cursing and disappointment.

Quentin sighed and rolled over.

“You know Quentin, this group was counting on you to go out today.” 

“So go without me.” 

“We all go or no one goes.” 

“Why can’t I just stay here, there’s people to watch me if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Quentin it’s not good to stay in the same place all the time.” 

“Sure I can.” He said grabbing one of his Fillory books.

“Quentin, do you honestly think the Chatwins would have ever discovered Fillory if they stayed in their rooms?”

“Fillory gives you a way where you are when you need it.” 

“But their adventures would not have been the same if they never left their rooms.” 

“They would have been fine.” 

“Quentin. I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Then let me stay here and just go on your little outing.” 

“You have to come with. Everyone or no one.” 

“Fine.” Quentin reluctantly got out of bed and put his sweatshirt on.

The rest of the group gathered and waited fro Quentin. 

He slowly walked out with his Fillory book. He followed the rest of the group as the walked downtown. It wasn’t too far of a walk surprisingly enough. 

“Ok. There are a list of places you are allowed to go. If you go anywhere else, they will call us and we will send you back. You will also have two hours. If you are gone longer we will call the cops to bring you home.” The doctor stated as he handed sheets of paper. 

Quentin got his and looked at where he was allowed to go. He decided to find a quiet spot in the park and red. He sat down by a tree and opened his book. 

After a few moments a shadow fell over him. 

“You’re blocking the light.” He said without looking up.

“Well, if you smile it may bring some of the light back.” A voice answered him. 

“What?”

He looked up to see a tall, thin, chiseled man standing before him.  
“Hi.”

“Do I know you?”

“Hi, I’m Eliot.” He said extending his hand to Quentin.

“Quentin.” He answered back.

“Ah, Quentin Coldwater.” Eliot smiled and winked at Quentin.

“How did you…” 

“I’m good at that kind of thing.” Eliot sat down next to Quentin.

“So, I have this fantastic wine and no one to drink it with. Join me?” 

“Um…I’m not suppose to….” 

“What? You can’t make friends?”

“Well, I guess…..I….” 

“Good. Nice to meet you Quentin.” He took the top off the bottle and took a drink and handed the bottle to Quentin. 

Quentin slowly took a drink. After a few moments he felt comfortable around this intriguing man. 

“So, what brings you to the park?”

“My group came and we all had to come but I didn’t want to so I…..”

“Found a shaded spot to read Fillory.” Eliot completed his thought picking up the book.

“It’s good. Have you read it?”

“Once. Once when I was really little.” Eliot said looking around.

“Didn’t you like it?”

“It was ok.” He said drinking more wine and handing the bottle to Quentin. 

He took a few long slow drinks and felt more and more relaxed. He took a slow deep breath as Eliot moved closer to him. 

“I like you.” Eliot said as he moved closer so the two were sitting side by side. 

“You seem nice.” Quentin said. As he looked over at Eliot something seemed so familiar about this strange man. He looked like someone Quentin knew. He just kept staring, picking out all the familiar features of his fine chiseled face. 

Before he could say anything else Eliot reached over and put his hand at the base of Quentin’s neck. Eliot pulled the younger man closer to him and kissed him. 

Quentin closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. Eliot kissed him harder. 

All at once it was like every memory he had came flooding back. The school was called Brakebills, you studied magic, he had friends who were like him, the dean gave him a test, Eliot was a friend, the dean said his time was up and the thing that Eliot said to him before he turned in his books. 

That quote from Eliot…

“How about I find you, and I don’t say magic is real, but I do seduce you, and so lift your spirits and life retains its sparkle for decades.” 

“Eliot!”

“Yeah?”

“Oh my God it’s you!”

“Yeah, I’m Eliot.” 

“It’s real…magic, brakebills….”

“Quentin…shhhhhhh.” Eliot held his finger up to Quentin’s mouth.

“What?”

“Here, take this.” 

“What’s this?” He looked down to see the school’s crest on a small patch. 

“You’re not crazy. You are hot though.” He smiled and got up. 

“I can’t live out here.” Quentin looked up at Eliot and felt the tears in his eyes. 

Eliot knelt back down and kissed Quentin again. 

“You’re not alone Q.” Eliot smiled at him and ran his hand through Quentin’s hair.   
“I am alone. You don’t know.” Quentin felt tears rolling down his cheek. 

“I do Q. Soon enough you’ll be ok.” Eliot said standing again.

Quentin stood up and walked after Eliot.

“Eliot?”

“Look, one day this will all be made right. I don’t know how long it will take here but I will find you everyday, seduce you so lifting your spirits and making life retain its sparkle for decades.” 

Eliot smiled and kissed Quentin again. 

“But Eliot.” 

He reached over and took Quentin in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Quentin stepped back and Eliot reached over placing his hand at the base of Quentin’s neck and kissed him again.

“See, magic.” Eliot waved his hand and small sparks flew from his fingertips. He smiled and winked and walked away. 

Quentin smiled and picked up his Fillory book. He hugged it to his chest and felt a small warmth. 

The doctor came and led the group back to the hospital building. They all filed into their rooms. Quentin walked into his room and laid down. He set his Fillory book on the table. He looked out the window at the moon and the stars. He took a deep breath. He reached over and grabbed his Fillory book and opened it. A small patch fell out. 

The words came to his mind again as he pictured Eliot. 

“How about I find you, and I don’t say magic is real, but I do seduce you, and so lift your spirits and life retains its sparkle for decades.”


End file.
